


Beit M

by nevermindirah



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Diwali, Domestic Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindirah/pseuds/nevermindirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt can't believe it's November already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beit M

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Wikipedia for educating this white girl in the basics of Hindu holidays. As best my Heroes friends could tell from canon, Mohinder is a non-observant Hindu from Tamil Nadu, hence he calls his festival of lights Deepavali. Please comment if I've gotten anything wrong!

Matt closed Molly's bedroom door with a quiet click and sat down across from Mohinder at the kitchen table. He sat waching him type, absently tapping his own fingers on the tabletop, his brow scrunched up a bit.

Mohinder looked up. "Is something wrong, Matt?"

"Hmm?" came out of Matt's mouth as his reverie broke. "Oh, no, not really. I was just thinking how I can't believe it's November already."

"It is getting awfully cold." Mohinder shut down the laptop and stood to put his dish in the sink. "Do you think Molly will need a new winter coat?"

Matt grinned. "Yes. Of course she will. She's liable to grow half a foot before spring. Say let's take her shopping next weekend?"

"She'll love that. And maybe she can help me find another of those pink shirts you like on me so much. Would you like some tea?"

Matt could practially feel the shit-eating grin on Mohinder's face, that their backs were to each other not withstanding. "Sure, tea sounds good." He turned to straddle the back of the chair and reached out to scritch Mohinder's lower back, which won him a light thwap on the hand with Mohinder's dish towel and a mischeviously raised eyebrow. "You know I only like those God-awful pink shirts of yours when they're on the floor."

Mohinder turned and leaned against the sink, wiping his hands on the towel and enjoying the look on Matt's face. "Pity I'm not wearing one now then." He reached out to ruffle Matt's hair, and Matt caught his hand and planted an open-mouthed kiss on his palm.

"I've actually been thinking about something that we should probably talk about sooner than later though." Matt paused and let Mohinder turn back to the tea. "Can't believe it's November already. It should've occurred to me when the Halloween decorations started going up. What are we going to do about the holidays?"

"The holidays?"

"Yeah, I mean you probably haven't done Thanksgiving before, and I don't know if Hindus have any winter holidays, but Molly's going to want Christmas."

"Oh. Yes, I imagine she will. And you? What do you want to do for the holidays? Doesn't Judaism have something around this time of year?"

Matt ducked his head. "Yeah, sorta. I completely blew off the High Holidays this year. Didn't think about it -- I don't think I even realized it'd gotten that late in the year until my boss asked if I was taking Yom Kippur off. I don't know. I've just been kinda thinking about Hanukkah."

Mohinder handed Matt a mug and leaned his back against the kitchen sink, folding his arms and eyeing Matt carefully. "Remind me what Hanukkah's about?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter like Yom Kippur and Passover do, but it's right around Christmas so my mom always made a big deal. It's just about somebody trying to kill us, and they didn't, so we eat, but there's also something about one day's worth of lamp oil lasting eight days, so there's candles. Festival of Lights." Matt was studying the tile down to his right as if it had a cheat sheet printed on it. "Janice and I were both really secular, so we didn't really mess with the holidays, except we had a seder most years. I just didn't think about it. But, I don't know, I guess I --"

"You want to share your tradition with Molly," Mohinder interjected over the top of his mug, eyes glinting.

Matt looked up to meet Mohinder's eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I do. It's the kind of thing families do, right?"

"It is. You know, it's funny, Deepavali is next week. I've certainly never been religious, but it was a big to-do back home. It's a Festival of Lights too, actually, about the triumph of good over evil. People hang up lights and set off fireworks."

"Sounds right up Molly's alley," Matt said, grinning.

"Looks like it's right up yours too." Mohinder smirked. "It's a wonder you two haven't burned the place down."

Matt rolled his eyes good-naturedly, then put down his mug and took Mohinder's hand. "I know we can't replace her real parents, and God knows I don't know much even about my own holidays. But I feel like we should make this year special for Molly. Holidays can feel lonely sometimes, you know?" Matt noticed he'd been absentmindedly tracing patterns on Mohinder's hand with his thumb. "I want her to be able to keep her family traditions. Not really sure how to do that."

Mohinder laced his fingers with Matt's. "I know exactly what you mean. I imagine between three religious traditions we can manage to come up with something festive."

"Yeah, we can make some family traditions of our own." Matt squeezed Mohinder's hand. "Do you want to show us how to celebrate, sorry, what was it, Dee-something?"

"Deepavali. Alright. I can have Molly help me hang up some lights. I must admit I'm not so sure the fireworks are a good idea though."

Matt scritched at Mohinder's side with his free hand, eliciting a grin. "Spoilsport."

"Yes I'm terrible in that way. But I imagine you'll be wanting some kind of feast for Thanksgiving, so you better pay your respects or you'll have to cook."

Matt laughed as he stood up. "Oh God! The point is to give Molly good holiday memories. I can't be trusted with anything associated with Thanksgiving dinner beyond opening the can of cranberry sauce."

"It comes in a can?" Mohinder said with a look of mock horror that faded as Matt closed the gap between them and kissed Mohinder's cheek.

"It does if we want to be authentic."

"We should talk to Molly tomorrow night, to see what she wants to do for the holidays." Matt had begun kissing a line across Mohinder's jaw and down his neck. Mohinder ran a hand down Matt's back to rest at his hip and let out a soft moan.

"Yes, tomorrow," Matt murmured against his skin. "Now let's see about those fireworks."


End file.
